


Into the Lion's Den

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Draco Malfoy, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homework, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco's heard the rumours, of course, of Potter being starved as a child. Maybe that's why he seems to be perpetually hungry. Unlike Draco, who can easily forget to eat or drink — or sleep, for that matter — when he's working on an assignment. Maybe he should see it as a blessing, being partnered with someone who'll always make sure they're properly fed, but... it's Potter, for Circe's sake! Surely, being partnered with Potter can never count as a blessing?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #344:  
> 1\. Murder  
> 2\. Mystery  
> 3\. Manipulation
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Homework
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“So, um…” Potter says, scanning the room with a frown. His eyes flit rapidly between discarded robes, piles of textbooks, and dirty dishes spread out on the coffee table. Draco watches him curiously, unused to seeing his study partner so self-conscious.

Draco’s still unsure how he ended up in Potter’s sitting room on a mid-term Wednesday evening. It’s a mystery, really. One moment, they’d been sitting at one of the reading desks in the Ministry’s records office, working on their joint assignment. Next thing Draco knows, they’re in the Atrium, heading for the Floos.

Draco suspects there’s been some classic Potter manipulation at play — probably in the form of large, bright, and impossibly green eyes. The same eyes Draco tries his best to ignore now as he takes in his surroundings.

He’s been here before, back when this house belonged to his relatives, but it’s nothing like he remembers it. This room is all Potter; warm, friendly, and casual.

The silence is broken by a clatter as Potter gathers the dishes from the table, as always forgetting he’s a wizard capable of levitation. Hands full, he heads for the door.

“Come on, then, Malfoy.”

Draco blinks, watching Potter’s ~~arse~~ retreating back for a moment before following him deeper into the house, down a narrow staircase, and into a cavernous basement kitchen.

“Have a seat,” Potter calls from where he’s bustling around in what might be the pantry. Draco does, sitting down by the sturdy wooden table, retrieving files, books, quills, and inkpot from his satchel. They’d been given a mock-up murder case to solve before Friday and Draco’s determined to crack it, even if he must do it with a scatterbrain like Potter.

“So, you think I’ll do our homework, while you just—?”

Draco’s words abandon him as he looks up to find Potter, relieved of his robes, in an indecently snug t-shirt showing off every inch of Potter’s well-toned torso. There’s an impish grin brightening up his face and Draco feels the warmth of it spread all over his own cheeks.

“Why don’t you read out loud while I make dinner?” Potter suggests. “My brain works better verbally anyway. You okay with pasta carbonara?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin, I can't believe I'm already half-way through this year-long drabble challenge... 26 done, 26 to go!
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
